One Shots
by KyuubiLover100
Summary: A series of One-Shots from animes I watch. Mostly Naruto ones if not other animes.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **My first one-shot lemon!

**Sakura: **Special Christmas edition.

**Everyone: **Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Let's Go!**

The Rokudaime was busy as usually and at the one place he didn't want to be on Christmas. He wanted to be at home with his wife and kids but sadly, work had piled up and he had to finish before he left his office.

Naruto sighed heavily and looked at the picture of his wife Sakura and their three kids, Noku, Saiki, and Nari. It was taken earlier this year after Saiki's third birthday and Noku, his five year old son was on his shoulders while Sakura held their youngest Saiki and Nari, their oldest daughter, who was now eight, was in the front.

Naruto looked at the final report and sighed. It had to be at least eight inches thick and he didn't want to finish it. It was already four in the afternoon and considering the fact he had to read all of that, it would take him several hours to read and fill out. It _sucks Tsunade-baa-chan banged me from using my clones_.

He heard the door open and saw Saiki run in first. He saw Noku and Nari run in after her with Sakura behind them. All three of them jumped on Naruto in his chair and hugged him

"What're you guys going here?" Naruto hugged them back and stood up holding Saiki.

"They wanted to see you since you weren't there when they opened presents," Sakura smiled.

"Thank you," the three of them said in unison.

"You're welcome," Naruto picked up Saiki and kissed her cheek.

"We have to go to the Christmas party tonight," Sakura told him.

"Right," Naruto looked at her. "I'll come home now, I can always finish my reports in the morning," Naruto heard his kids cheer.

"Yay!" Noku pulled his hands, "I can beat your high score."

"As if," Naruto put Noku over his shoulder and Sakura giggled.

**later that night at the Christmas Party**

"Nice Santa outfit Naruto," Kiba joked with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan made me wear it," Naruto readjusted the hat he was wearing.

"At least he isn't a reindeer," Sasuke looked at Kiba with his antlers.

"Shut up Uchiha," Kiba growled at him.

"Daddy," Kina, Kiba's daughter, pulled on his shirt.

Kiba smiled and picked her up, "Yup baby?"

"Mommy said Santa would have a present for me," Kina smiled at Naruto.

Naruto patted her head, "Of course." He reached into the bag he had near by and gave her a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. All the better presents were given to Naruto by his friends so he could hand them out later.

Kina took it, "Can I open it?"

"Of course," Kiba put her down.

Kina unwrapped the paper and only saw a leash, "A leash?"

"Ah wait," Naruto reached into the bag against and pulled out a puppy, "this goes with it."

Kina took the puppy, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Naruto saw her run off and show the other kids her new puppy.

"I knew she would love it," Kiba grinned proudly.

"Of course," Naruto shrugged and saw Sakura walk up with her friends and she was wearing a Mrs. Clause costume.

"Santa, where's my present?" the girls all pouted.

Naruto laughed and reached in the bag and each handed them a box their husbands got them. They all opened them and gasped at the jewelry. Inside were diamond necklaces with earrings to match from each of their husbands.

"Thank you Santa," Sakura kissed Naruto deeply and Naruto kissed back.

"Mommy's kissing Santa," Saiki said.

All the kids gagged, "Ew!"

Sakura pulled away and all the adults laughed.

"So was that my present?" Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Nope," Sakura giggled. "You're present comes after the party Santa."

"Okay Mrs. Clause," Naruto kissed her cheek and saw Sakura take all the kids to the kitchen with the other women so they could eat.

**later that night**

Naruto walked out his daughter Saiki's room and closed the door silently. The kids were exhausted from all the fun they had at the party and everyone was gone now. He walked back to his room and found Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a more revealing Mrs. Clause outfit.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto walked over to her, "Best present ever."

Sakura giggled and pulled down his pants and boxers. He had changed out of his Santa outfit not to long ago and changed into his usually sleep wear, pajama bottoms. Sakura got on her knees and licked his hardened length and heard Naruto moan. It's been a while since they had sex since he was so busy with his duty as Rokudaime and every night he came home he would play with the kids, eat, and then go to sleep. Sakura put his entire length in her mouth and heard Naruto groan in pleasure. Sakura began to bob her head against him and felt him put his hands on her head.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto was panting now.

Sakura swirled her tongue around his length as she bobbed her heard and felt him throbbing in her mouth. She gained speed.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto moaned her name as he shot his load into her mouth.

Sakura swallowed all of it and took him out of his mouth, "Heh, you never fail to impress me with how much you cum."

Naruto lifted Sakura off the floor and laid her on their bed. Naruto leaned down and locked lips with Sakura. They slipped their tongues into each others mouths and Sakura moved her hand down to his staff and stroked it. Naruto moaned into the kiss and broke it, "I love you Sakura-chan."

She giggled, "How many times do you tell me that a day?"

"Not enough," Naruto smiled and kissed down her neck. She moaned and Naruto undid the string that held the front of her dress. Naruto threw it to the side and kissed her chest.

Sakura moaned and cried out when his mouth clasped her right breast, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto continued to suck on her breast and he massaged the other one. Naruto switched and Sakura couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. Naruto then licked down her stomach to her waist and noticed she wasn't wearing an panties, "Naughty fox."

She giggled, "I'm your naughty fox though."

"And I intend to keep it that way," Naruto smiled at her and licked her inner thigh.

Sakura gripped his hair and put her legs on his shoulders. Naruto licked a line down from her thigh to her outer folds and then licked her clit. Naruto bit it softly and licked from her clit to her entrance. He inserted his tongue and Sakura cried out in pleasure. Naruto's tongue explored her insides and he clasped his mouth over her.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Sakura's body shuddered as she came into his mouth.

Naruto licked away her juices and hovered over her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Naruto-kun," she pulled him down into a passionate kiss and both their tongues fought again.

Naruto lay back on their bed so Sakura was on top and he slipped himself inside of her. Sakura broke the kiss and automatically started to ride him, "You're going to make me do all the work?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smirked, "This is _my_ Christmas present."

"But that also means you can do whatever you want with me," Sakura spoke between pants as she rode her husband.

"That's true," Naruto reached up and grabbed both her breast and felt Sakura ride faster.

Naruto sat up on his elbows and started to thrust his hips upward to match her rhythm. Naruto was always able to match her rhythm ever since they started dating years ago as teenagers. Sakura laid against him and grinded her hips against him as he thrusted harder into her with each thrust. Sakura cried out as she came again and lay against him panting.

Naruto rolled over so he was on top again, "We aren't done yet Sakura-chan." Naruto kept thrusting and Sakura cried out in pleasure as he reached her womb. Naruto was already close and felt Sakura's walls tightening around him again.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out his name, "Cum inside of me."

"What if you get pregnant?" Naruto said between pants.

She smiled up at him, "As long as it's your child I'll be proud to give birth to them."

Naruto smiled, "Sakura-chan." Naruto put her arms on his shoulder and thrusted more into her. Their moans mixed together and they came together. Naruto pulled out and turned Sakura over onto her hands and knees and pushed into her ass.

Sakura gripped the sheets, "Why do you like it there so much?"

"I like every part of you equally Sakura-chan," Naruto started thrusting. "You squeeze me more here anyway and you seem to like it here a lot."

Sakura cried out louder than before and gripped the sheets tighter.

Naruto grabbed one of her breast, "Shh, if you're too loud you'll wake up the kids."

Sakura put a hand over his that was on her breast and grabbed his free hand. She bit the sheets and moaned into the mattress as Naruto thrusted deeper and harder into her.

Naruto leaned over her and kissed Sakura and she wrapped a hand around the back of his head. Their tongues fought once again and they both came together. Naruto pulled out and lay next to Sakura panting, "I'm getting old."

Sakura giggled, "You are."

Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug and pulled the covers over them, "I love you Sakura-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun," Sakura closed her eyes. "Merry Christmas."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas."

**on New Years**

Naruto was off from work and was lying on the couch with Saiki fast asleep on him. He saw Sakura walk into the living room and she was crying, "Sakura-chan?" Naruto sat up slowly and put Saiki on the couch. He walked over to her and wiped the tears off her cheek, "Baby what's wrong?"

She giggled, "Nothing." She waved the pregnancy test she was holding, "I'm pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Really?"

She nodded, "Congratulations on child number for Hokage-sama."

Naruto picked her up and spun her around, "Yes!"

"Naruto-kun put me down," Sakura complained.

"I always treat my babies with the most care and you need to stay off your feet," Naruto smiled at her.

"Here we go again," Sakura rolled her eyes.

**The End**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **My second one-shot!

**Girls: **It's yaoi!

**Naruto: **Who's the couple?

**Sasuke: **You mean you didn't get her message?

**Naruto: **What message?

**Rukoyo: **You'll find out soon! Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Naruto is Seme and Sasuke is Uke!

**Let's Go!**

Sasuke was lying on the couch watching television then he saw Naruto walk downstairs in a towel ,"Why are you down here half naked?"

Naruto laid on Sasuke and looked at him, "Because no one lives here and all the windows are closed."

"Why do you want idiot?" Sasuke pushed Naruto away.

"Come upstairs," Naruto smirked.

"Nope," Sasuke turned his attention back to the television.

"Why?" Naruto whined and flopped back down on Sasuke.

"You're heavy!" Sasuke complained.

Naruto looked up at him, "You didn't say that the other day."

Sasuke's face flushed red, "S-shut up!"

Naruto chuckled and got off Sasuke, "Alright, I'll bring you upstairs by for a shower."

"Didn't you just come out of one?" Sasuke complained.

Naruto put Sasuke over his shoulder, "Nope, I just put the towel on."

"Naruto put me down!" Sasuke complained.

Naruto ignored him and walked upstairs to their room, "Wait, you have to be dirty to take a shower."

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke yelled and was tossed onto the bed.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto pulled off his towel. "You know you want too."

Sasuke blushed and sat up. He rubbed Naruto's length and heard him moan, "This is the only time today, okay?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Okay Sasuke-chan."

"I told you not to call me that," Sasuke licked Naruto's length.

Naruto groaned, "You like it though, you're hard too."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued to lick his length.

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's head, "I'll help you out too." Naruto pulled off Sasuke's shirt and he lay back on the bed, "You're on top this time."

Sasuke pulled off his jeans and boxers and climbed on top of Naruto.

"Love the view back here Sasuke," Naruto gripped Sasuke's staff and heard him moan.

Sasuke put all of Naruto in his mouth and started bobbing his head.

Naruto licked Sasuke's staff and pushed a finger into Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke pulled Naruto out of his mouth, "Take your finger out Naruto."

"Why?" Naruto whined and started moving his finger. "Something much bigger is going in here soon." Naruto put Sasuke in his mouth and started wrapping his tongue around him and bob his head.

Sasuke gripped the sheets and was jealous Naruto was better at this than he was. Sasuke put Naruto back in his mouth and started copying what Naruto was doing to him. Naruto noticed Sasuke was copying him and he put in a second finger. Sasuke came into Naruto's mouth and he gladly swallowed it, "I win."

Sasuke was panting, "Shut up."

"Hey," Naruto moved his hips upward and the tip of his staff brushed Sasuke's cheek, "finish me, I'm close."

Sasuke groaned and put Naruto back in his mouth and bobbed his head faster than before. Naruto titled his head back and groaned. He began to thrust his hips upwards a little and began scissor Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke moaned as he bobbed his head and felt Naruto shoot his load into the back of his throat. Sasuke swallowed all of it and pulled Naruto out of his mouth, "A warning would've been nice."

"Sorry Sasuke-chan," Naruto pulled out his fingers. "You aren't slick down here, you'll have to do it."

"You said I wouldn't have to do it anymore," Sasuke turned around.

"It won't slide it though," Naruto complained.

Sasuke blushed.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and licked two of his fingers, "It'll be quick."

Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and put them in his own entrance and started to scissor himself and wet the outside, "How long do I have to do this?"

"That should be fine," Naruto sat up and kissed Sasuke and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke replied and pulled out his fingers.

Their tongues fought and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ass and lifted him up a little bit. Sasuke reached down and rubbed Naruto's staff and then positioned it at his entrance. Naruto pushed inside and Sasuke cried out, "It's in."

Sasuke blushed and looked away, "Go ahead and move then."

"Meany," Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and started thrusting.

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto nipped and kissed Sasuke's neck as he continued to thrust and enjoy his lover. Naruto still hadn't heard Sasuke cry out again and stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke complained.

"Because," Naruto pulled out and turned Sasuke around. He bent Sasuke over on the bed and trusted back into him, "You aren't crying out."

Sasuke was biting the sheets not and glared up at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and gripped Sasuke's staff and started jerking him off, "Come on, you know you want too."

Sasuke put a hand over Naruto, "Don't!"

Naruto continued to jack him off, "Why, you're enjoying it."

Sasuke knew every time Naruto jacked him off he couldn't help himself, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smirked and started thrusting again while still jacking off Sasuke, "Very good Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke gripped the sheets, "I'm coming!"

"Already?" Naruto pouted but still rubbed Sasuke's staff that was already throbbing.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to last long," Sasuke complained.

"Okay, go ahead and come then," Naruto continued what he was doing.

Sasuke cried out Naruto's name and came. He collapsed on the sheets, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled out and turned Sasuke around onto his stomach, "You came a lot Sasuke-chan." Naruto licked Sasuke's chest down to his stomach and cleaned up. Naruto hovered back over Sasuke and lifted his waist, "Here we go for the final stretch." Naruto pushed back into and started thrusting again.

"Naruto-kun!" Sasuke gripped the sheets and moaned every time Naruto thrusted into him.

"Sasuke-chan," Naruto knew he was close and put his hands by Sasuke's head. He thrusted faster and faster.

"Inside," Sasuke cried out between pants.

Naruto understood what he was saying and when he reached his climax, he came inside of Sasuke. Sasuke came again and he saw Naruto collapse on the bed next to him.

Naruto was panting, "You come easily."

"Some people don't have as much stamina as you," Sasuke complained.

"Whatever," Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I love you teme."

Sasuke blushed.

Naruto pouted, "Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke rolled over and buried his face in his pillow and mumbled something into it.

"What was that?" Naruto got closer to Sasuke and draped his arm over his waist. "Can you repeated that?"

"I love you too baka," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, "Good night."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Good night."

**The End**

**Girls: **Kya~! Yaoi!

**Boys: *looking at Sasuke and Naruto* **Hmm.

**Naruto: **She wrote it!

**Sasuke: **I tried to stop her.

**Me: **Yes he did but I wanted to write it so there!

**Sasuke: **Thank you for reading and please **R&R**.

**Everyone: **Bye!

**(Note: Thinking of making a new yaoi series called **_**Opposites Attract **_**and the couple is Naruto and Sasuke. Put what I should do, yes, no, maybe?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Another **One-Shot!**

**Sakura: **NaruSaku **One-Shot**.

**Naruto: **Yes!

**Rukoyo: **What about the rest of us?

**Me: **You'll get your time soon.

**Everyone: **Fine. Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Enjoy!

**Let's Go!**

**Summary: **

Naruto comes home after a hard day or work at his office and he's exhausted. Ever since he's received the new position he comes home later and later and barely has enough time to spend time with his family anymore.

**morning**

"What time will you be home tonight?" Sakura asked her husband as she watched him put on his shirt and tie.

Naruto sighed, "Not sure, Orochimaru's working me extra hard now that he gave me this promotion."

"Just tell him that you need to be home before nine tonight okay?" Sakura sat up and walked up to him.

"I'll ask him to lighten up on me," Naruto leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Sakura responded by doing the same and pulled away, "Have a good day at work."

Naruto put on his jacket and picked up his bag, "You too." He kissed her cheek and left home.

Sakura walked out their room and down the hall, "Naruku, Sakuto, Sasushi, Kakake, get ready for school!"

Naruku, who was the oldest child, nine, ran out his room and down the hall pass his mother, "Mom! Get Sushi!"

"It's Sasushi!" Sasushi was their second and oldest daughter, seven, ran after him and tackled him down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Sakura shouted down at them and saw they were okay.

"Mommy," Sakuto was the youngest out of the four kids and she was only two. She walked out her room rubbing her eyes half-awake.

"Come here sweetie," Sakura picked up Sakuto and saw Kakake walk out his room.

"Morning mother," Kakake was reading a book as he walked by and downstairs. He stepped on his older siblings and out the house. Kakake was five and read books way beyond his level.

"Kakake!" Naruku pushed down Sasushi and ran out after him.

"Wait up!" Sasushi ran out after them.

Sakura sighed, "Why can't all of them be like you and Kakake?" Sakura looked at Sakuto and saw she was sucking her thumb with her head on Sakura's shoulder asleep. Sakura smiled, "Back to bed, way to early for you anyway."

**later that night**

Naruto pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked inside and into the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the counter and sat at the table. He sighed heavily and rubbed his neck, "It's midnight, Sakura's going to kill me."

"No, Sakura isn't," Sakura walked into the kitchen and sat in Naruto's lap. "Orochimaru wouldn't let you leave early?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and shook his head, "That old snake has issues with me."

"Well not with me because I was able to convince him to give you the day the rest of the week off," Sakura smiled.

"You did?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"Yup," Sakura nodded.

"I love you more and more everyday," Naruto hugged her.

"The kids will be out late tomorrow because Kakake, Sasushi, and Naruku are all spending the night over at friend's houses and Sakuto is going over to your parent's place to spend the night," Sakura licked his cheek. "That means we have the whole house to ourselves tomorrow."

Naruto smirked and stood up holding her, "Well then, I know what we're doing tomorrow."

Sakura giggled as Naruto carried her upstairs and to their room.

Naruto put her down and took off his jacket, "Tomorrow will be just me and you."

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, "I can't wait."

Naruto took off his tie and shirt and threw them into the corner of the room. He took off his belt and pants and stretched. He climbed into bed with Sakura and held her close, "I'm guessing you're off the rest of the week also?"

"Yes I am," Sakura said.

"That means we can get to know each other all over again," Naruto lay his head on hers.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Sounds fun."

**next day**

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Naruto waved to his parents as they walked away with Sakuto. "Bye Sakuto, have fun at grandma and grandpa's house."

Sakuto smiled and waved back.

Naruto watched them get in their car and drive off. He walked inside and saw Sakura standing in the main hall way. He smirked and walked up to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her against the wall and slipped his tongue in her mouth and she responded by doing the same. Their tongues fought fiercely and Naruto grabbed Sakura's ass. Sakura moaned into the kiss and tugged on his shirt.

She broke the kiss and she was almost out of breath, "Upstairs."

Naruto held her bridal style, "Gladly." Naruto walked upstairs and laid Sakura down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and saw Sakura pull of hers as well with her bra. "I missed looking at you like this Sakura-chan," Naruto leaned down and kissed her neck.

Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto kissed and bit her neck as he made his way down to her breast. He massaged her right breast and sucked on the left one. Sakura's cries of pleasure increased and she complained when Naruto stopped, "Why did you stop."

"Because," Naruto pulled off Sakura's skirt and panties, "I plan to show you everything I showed you when we were younger."

Sakura knew what he was talking about and blushed, "Are you sure you want too?"

Naruto leaned back down and kissed down Sakura's chest to her stomach, "I'm positive. It's been months, almost a year since we've been like this. We have four kids, both of us working, barely enough time for me and you time anymore." Naruto licked her inner thigh and heard her moan. He licked down her thigh to her folds and heard her cry out. Naruto licked her folds and heard her cry out.

"Naruto-kun," Sakura moaned.

Naruto slipped his tongue into her and felt her grab his hair. He continued doing what he was doing and heard her cries grow louder and louder.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out as she reached her climax.

Naruto swallowed her juices and licked her clean, "I missed this taste."

Sakura sighed heavily, "I missed it when you did that."

Naruto hovered over her and kissed her neck, "I love you Sakura-chan."

Sakura moaned, "I love you too Naruto-kun."

Naruto lifted her legs and pushed inside. They both moaned and Naruto looked down at her, "I've missed this feeling. All I've done for the last month was remember our times together as teenagers."

Sakura blushed, "I don't look the same as I did as a teenager."

"You're right," Naruto grabbed her hand, "You grow more and more beautiful everyday. I'm glad I married you and I'm glad you're the mother of my children. I wouldn't have it any other way Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed, "Now I remember why I married you." Sakura sat up and kissed his cheek, "I married you for your kindness towards me and your determination. I love you because you're the best farther any child could ask for and the best husband any woman could ask for."

Naruto kissed her and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues fought and he began to thrust. She moaned into the kiss and Naruto lay on top of her. Their hips grinded against each other and sweat formed on their bodies.

Naruto broke the kiss and his groans and moaned mix in with her moans. Naruto pulled Sakura up and leaned back against the headboard and Sakura instantly began to ride him. Naruto grabbed her ass with both hands and gripped it firmly. Sakura moaned and continued to rid him. Naruto groaned and moved his hand up her waist to her right breast, "Sakura-chan."

Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto felt her walls tighten around him and he smirked, "You came already?"

Sakura blushed, "Shut up."

Naruto lay back on top of her and pulled out, "Turn over, I'm not done yet."

Sakura turned over and got on all fours. She looked over her shoulder at Naruto and saw her put one hand on her waist and the other on himself.

"I remember you use to like this one a lot," Naruto rubbed the head of his length on her folds.

Sakura moaned, "Don't tease Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked, "You like it though. You're drenched." Naruto pushed all the way inside her ass, "Anal use to be your favorite."

Sakura cried out, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto saw her leak, "You came again." Naruto began to thrust, "I remember this feeling."

Sakura cried out with each thrust, "I remember too." She gripped the sheets tightly and her moans grew louder and louder with each thrust.

Naruto groaned and put his hands by her head. "Sakura-chan, I'm coming!"

"Inside Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried out.

Naruto continued to thrust and both of them cried out as they came. Naruto pulled out and sat back against the bed and saw Sakura lay on her side, "I missed you Sakura-chan."

Sakura was panting and sat up. She smiled at him, "I missed you too Naruto-kun."

**next day**

Minato unlocked the door and left in Naruto's kid.

"Mommy!" Sasushi yelled out and saw Naruto be pushed out the kitchen. "Daddy?"

"Hey sweetie," Naruto added with a nervous laugh and fixed his pants.

"Why are your pants unbuttoned?" Kakake asked.

"Had fun?" Naruto asked.

"Daddy!" Sakuto ran up to him and jumped on him.

"Hey baby," Naruto caught her and kissed her cheek. "How's my beautiful baby girl?"

Sakuto giggled and saw Sakura in the kitchen, "Mommy."

Sakura finished buttoning up her shirt, "Hi sweetie." Sakura walked up to them and took her. She hugged her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Mommy," Sakuto hugged back and smiled.

"Where you too fucking?" Kakake asked with a straight face.

"Where did you hear that word?" Naruto asked.

"Grandpa Jiraya said you and Mommy do it to have us and I read about it in his book from Uncle Kakashi," Kakake reached into his back and pulled out Jiraya's latest book.

Naruto took the book, "I didn't know it came out."

"Naruto," Sakura glared at him.

"I mean," Naruto threw it into the living room. "Come with me," Naruto picked up Kakake and put him over his shoulder. "Time out for using a bad word," Naruto walked upstairs.

"Haha! Kakake got in trouble," Naruku cheered.

"Thank you Dad," Sakura looked at Minato who was standing in the hallway.

"You're welcome, be careful from now on," Minato winked and left the house.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Go get washed up for lunch."

"What're we having?" Naruku asked.

"Sushi and rice balls," Sakura said.

"Ha! Now we're going to eat Sushi," Naruku ran upstairs and his little sister Sasushi ran after him.

Sakura giggled, "Why can't they be like you?"

Sakuto shrugged.

**The End**

**Me: **Next **One-Shot **is Kiba and Hinata **First Time!**

**Hinata: **Naruto's popular though.

**Naruto: **Yeah, because it's my show. ***smiles***

**Sakura: **Shut up Naruto-kun.

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan.

**Me: **Closing please.

**Kiba: **Thank you for reading. Please **R&R. **Kyu-chan apologizes for the late updates, she's been extremely busy lately.

**Me: **Sorry.

**Everyone: **Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Woot! A **Kiba-Hina One Shot!**

**Sakura: **It's called **First Time.**

**Me: **You already know what it's going to be about so, enjoy.

**Hinata: **Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If she owned **Naruto**, it'd be a lot more fun.

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Summary: **

Kiba Inuzuka has been dating Hinata Hyuuga since middle school and he's dying to sleep with her! She's extremely cute and innocent when she's with him and he can't take it anymore! Thankfully, Kiba's prays are answered and she tells him she's ready.

**Let's Go!**

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked Kiba and threw a grape at him.

Kiba groaned, "I want Hinata-chan to sleep with me."

"You two haven't done it yet?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba looked up at them with puppy dog eyes, "No."

"Wow," all his friends said in unison.

"Shut up," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata walked up and she was holding her school bag. "Sorry to make you wait, the meeting ran later than I hoped."

"It's fine," Kiba kissed her cheek and opened his car door for her.

"You're going to Kiba's house to do homework?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded, "I'll eat dinner at his house."

"Okay," Neji saw Kiba close her door and climb into the driver's seat.

Kiba started his car and drove off, "Had a good day?"

Hinata nodded, "Yup."

Kiba looked at her and saw her smile. He hated that she looked so cute all the time, "How many times a day do I tell you I love your smile?"

"A lot," Hinata kissed his cheek.

Kiba smiled and continued to drive.

**at Kiba's house**

Kiba closed the door behind him and saw a note on the table in the main hallway. He picked it up and read it, "Looks like my family is out for a while at the clinic."

"Okay," Hinata took off her shoes and walked into the living room.

Kiba did the same and followed her, "Let's go study in my room."

"Sure," Hinata walked back into Kiba's room. "It's clean."

"You're surprised?" Kiba loosened his tie and threw it onto the bed.

Hinata sat at the table and checked her bag.

Kiba sat next to her and put an arm over her shoulder, "Can't we make out first?"

Hinata giggled, "Work first okay?"

Kiba groaned, "Fine." Kiba took out his books and began to do his homework.

Hinata noticed he was more upset than usual, "Is something wrong?"

Kiba shook his head and continued to write, "Everything's fine Hinata-chan."

Hinata sighed heavily and started doing her work. She loosened her tie and noticed Kiba looked over then looked away. She knew Kiba wanted to have sex with her but she kept telling him she wasn't ready when she really wasn't. But just recently after she walked in on Kiba in the shower, she's been touching herself since she can't stop thinking about it. She blushed at the thought and looked away from Kiba, "Kiba-kun."

"Hm?" Kiba didn't look up from his book.

Hinata sighed heavily, "I know I've been making you wait for us to have sex so I want to give my first time to you now."

Kiba nodded, "Okay." After a few seconds he realized what she said and looked at her, "You're serious?"

Hinata nodded and looked away, "Yes."

Kiba rubbed his head, "Wow."

Hinata took off her tie and looked away, "Promise you'll be gentle?"

"I promise," Kiba kissed her deeply and slipped a tongue his tongue into her mouth.

Hinata responded by doing the same and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues fought and Kiba pulled Hinata into his lap and stood up. He laid her on the bed and lay on top of her. He broke the kiss and licked down her neck. He began to unbutton her shirt as he kissed and licked Hinata's neck. Hinata moaned and blushed when her shirt was open all the way.

Kiba unhooked her bra in the front but saw her cover up quickly, "What's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing," Hinata looked up at him.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Kiba moved her hands and took off her shirt and bra and threw it to the floor.

Kiba leaned down and licked down to her right breast and began to suck. Hinata cried out in pleasure and it grew louder when his left hand grabbed her free breast. Kiba continued to massage her breast and took his mouth from her breast and licked down to her stomach.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata said between pants.

Kiba sat up and unbutton his shirt, "Yeah?"

She blushed, "I want to try something."

"What?" Kiba saw her sit up and take off his belt and undo his pants. She hesitated at the edge of his boxers but slowly slid her hand down and they both gasped when her hand touched his hardened member.

She blushed, "So this is what you feel like." She began to rub her hand on him and felt him harden even more to the point that he was poking out of his boxers.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba panted.

Hinata leaned down and pulled down his pants and boxers a little so his length was out. She blushed at the size and noticed pre-cum was at the tip, "How's that suppose to fit."

Kiba looked down at her and his face was flushed.

Hinata stuck her tongue out a little and licked from the bottom of his staff to the tip. Hinata rubbed the tip of his length with one hand and massaged his balls with the other as she continued to lick him.

Kiba put a hand on her head, "Where did you learn this?"

Hinata ignored him and licked the head of his staff. She slowly slipped him into her mouth and started to bob her head.

Kiba groaned and gripped her hair, "That feels great."

Hinata continued to bob her head and felt him throbbing in her mouth already. She heard Kiba's breathe quicken and she pulled him out of her mouth just in time before he shot his load all over her.

Kiba sighed heavily, "Sorry Hinata, it felt too good."

Hinata wiped some of his load off of her cheek and licked it off her finger, "It's okay."

Kiba gave her his shirt and she wiped off his semen. He laid her back on the bed and pulled off her skirt. He pulled off her panties and saw Hinata close her legs, "Hinata-chan."

"That's the most embarrassing place," Hinata complained.

Kiba put his hands on her knees, "You're beautiful everywhere."

Hinata blushed and let Kiba open her legs. She put her hands over herself and saw Kiba glare up at her, "It's embarrassing."

Kiba moved her hands and heard her whine, "Everything will be fine." Kiba kissed her inner thighs and licked down to her outer folds. He spread her folds so he could see and heard her whine, "You whine a lot."

"Don't breathe on it," Hinata complained.

"Like this?" Kiba blew on it and heard her moan. "Don't worry, I'm just getting you ready," Kiba licked her clit and heard her cry out in pleasure. Kiba continued to lick and he put a finger inside of her and that helped increase her cries of pleasure. He started to move his fingers and inserted another finger as he continued to move them.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried out and came.

Kiba pulled out his fingers and licked away her juices. He saw Hinata lick his fingers and he smirked, "You taste good."

"Thank you," Hinata blushed.

Kiba rubbed his member at her entrance and heard Hinata gasp, "I promise I'll be gentle." Kiba slowly pushed inside and saw her bite her lip. When he was halfway he looked down at Hinata who had tears in her eyes, "Do you want me to keep going?"

Hinata wiped her eyes, "Yeah."

Kiba grabbed her hands and pushed the rest of the way in.

Hinata cried out in pain and started crying, "It hurts."

"It'll get better," Kiba looked down and saw the blood on his sheets. "Shit, I gotta get those cleaned before my mom finds out."

"Don't worry about that now," Hinata told him.

Kiba nodded, "Okay." Kiba slowly started to thrust and Hinata was still in pain.

She gripped the sheets tightly and bit her lip. She felt Kiba slowly push in and pull out of her and after a few thrust she started to cry out in pleasure. Kiba noticed and started thrusting faster and harder and her cries and moans of pleasures mixed in with his groans. Sweat formed on both their bodies and Kiba started thrusting harder, faster, and deeper.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kiba continued to thrust, "Hinata-chan!" Kiba wrapped her legs around his waist and he continued to thrust move. Kiba groaned, "I'm coming again!"

"Me too!" Hinata cried out and clawed into his back. "Inside. Shoot it all inside Kiba-kun."

Kiba continued to thrust and they both came at the same time. Hinata cried out in pleasure and Kiba groaned. Kiba lay on next to her and both of them were panting.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata turned onto her side and saw Kiba look at her. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine Hinata-chan," Kiba kissed her cheek. "Just take a nap and we can finish our work later okay?"

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily and fell asleep quickly.

Kiba kissed her forehead, "I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you too Kiba-kun," Hinata laid her head on his chest.

**The End**

**Me: **There!

**Girls: **Cool!

**Me: **Thank you for reading everyone. Please **R&R!**

**Everyone: **Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **Hello everyone! Here is another **One-Shot!**

**Rukoyo: **Time for some lemon! This is called **First Date**.

**Naruto: **Sasuke is twenty one and Rukoyo will be eighteen.

**Sasuke: **Yup. Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. Characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Let's Go!**

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha has had a crush on Rukoyo Uzumaki Namikaze since they were little. He met her through Naruto, his best friend and her older brother, when he went over to visit after she started elementary school.

**flashback **

_"Naruto-kun," Kushina walked into his room. "Sasuke-san is here."_

_ Naruto looked up from underneath his covers and saw Sasuke, "Sasuke!"_

_ Sasuke waved, "Hi Naruto."_

_ "Rukoyo," Naruto pulled the covers off his bed and his little sister was curled up. She jumped onto Naruto and they both fell on the floor laughing._

_ "Ah Sasuke, it's been a while since we've seen you," Kushina kneeled next to him. "This is Rukoyo, Naruto's little sister."_

_ Rukoyo looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Nice to meet you Sasuke-Senpai."_

_ Sasuke blushed and nodded, "Nice to meet you."_

**current day**

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto walked into Sasuke's office and saw him putting away files. "You finished all your paper work already?"

Sasuke nodded and fixed his glasses, "You didn't?"

"I was on the phone with Sakura-chan most of the day," Naruto smiled.

"How is Sakura?" Sasuke stood up and picked up his brief case. He put his laptop in his bag and put it over his shoulder.

"She's great," Naruto smiled. "The doctors said we're having a girl."

"Congratulations," Sasuke walked out his office with Naruto and down the hall.

"Hey guys," Kiba was standing at the elevator and waved at them. "We're going to the bar to get

drinks, want to go?"

"Sure," Naruto got on the elevator with the guys and stretched. "I can't stay as long as I use to though, Sakura-chan is waiting for me."

"Ever since Sakura took maternity leave you've been rushing home everyday," Kiba whined. "What happened to party Naruto?"

"He got his wife pregnant," Naruto replied.

**at the bar**

"Cheers!" all the guys tapped their shots together and threw them back. They all slammed their glasses down and leaned back in their chairs.

"Hey guys, keep it down," Rukoyo walked up in a flashy maid uniform holding a tray.

"Hey little sis," Naruto smiled at her.

"Are you drunk?" Rukoyo asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Are you even allowed to be working at a bar?"

Rukoyo shrugged, "I don't know but I do so whatever." She looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Hi Sasuke-Senpai."

Sasuke took a sip of his beer, "Hi Rukoyo."

Rukoyo blushed, "Can I ask you something?"

Sasuke looked at her, "Sure?"

"Um," Rukoyo started moving in place. "I know I'm still in high school and you're working but I was wondering if we could hang out together this weekend if you're free."

"I'm free," Sasuke replied.

"You are?" She smiled.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure."

"Great!" Rukoyo jumped up and spun in place. "Pick me up at twelve at where I stay," Rukoyo took out a pen and wrote on her pad. She gave it to Sasuke and ran off.

"You made someone happy," Neji said.

Sasuke looked at the paper and smiled, "I know."

"Sasuke's liked Rukoyo for a long time too," Naruto elbowed Sasuke.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke glared at him.

"Whatever," Naruto chuckled.

**on Saturday**

Sasuke pulled up in his jet black Ferrari and climbed out. He was wearing baggy blue jeans with a dark red t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He had a necklace with the Uchiha crest around his neck. He looked at the piece of paper, "Apartment ten." He climbed up the stairs and found apartment ten. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming," Rukoyo called and open the door. She had on a black and orange skirt with a black tank top and orange jacket. Her hair was down and she blushed when she saw Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hey Rukoyo-chan," Sasuke smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Rukoyo grabbed her keys and closed the door. "I wanted to go to town square first and hang out there."

Sasuke walked down the steps with her, "Sure." He opened her door, "In you go."

Rukoyo sat in his car, "Nice car."

Sasuke closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat, "Thanks." Sasuke started the car and drove off, "Plenty of pay checks at that office paid for it."

Rukoyo sighed and blushed. _Smells like him._

"You okay?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Huh?" Rukoyo looked at him. "I'm fine."

Sasuke shrugged, "If you say so." Sasuke continued to drive, "What is it you wanted to do in town square?"

"Look around, I wanted to buy something at this jewelry store that I saw," Rukoyo smiled. "You don't mine driving by my high school afterward do you?"

"No not at all," Sasuke turned a corner. "What is it you want to do there?"

"There's a festival there today and I wanted to go," Rukoyo said.

"Oh okay," Sasuke nodded.

**a few hours later**

"You're dating him?" one of Rukoyo's friends bumped hips with her as they all looked at Sasuke who was talking with Hinata. She was working at the mask stand.

"Well no but he agreed to go on a date with me," Rukoyo smiled.

"Do you think you'll do it tonight?" another of her friends said.

"What?" Rukoyo's face went red. "With Sasuke-kun, I-I don't know."

All of her friends look at each other and squealed, "He's so hot!"

"Seems like you're attracting attention," Hinata joked.

Sasuke looked over at Rukoyo and waved, "Yeah I guess so."

"Well enjoy the rest of your date," Hinata waved as he walked away.

Sasuke walked up to Rukoyo and her friends, "Did you want to stay longer or get something to eat?"

"We can go get something to eat," Rukoyo smiled.

"Great," Sasuke grabbed her hand. "See you all already," Sasuke walked away with Rukoyo.

Rukoyo blushed, "You're holding my hand."

Sasuke looked at her and smiled, "I know."

**after dinner**

"Dinner was great," Rukoyo smiled.

"Yeah it was," Sasuke pulled into her parking lot and pulled into a space. He got out and opened the door for her, "I had a great time with you."

Rukoyo got out and saw she was face to face with him, "Y-yeah, me too."

Sasuke leaned down slightly and pressed his forehead against hers. He placed a hand on her cheek and she put her hand over his. He leaned down more and both their lips touched for the first time. A small passionate kiss turned into one filled with desire, hunger, and lust.

Rukoyo broke the kiss and her face was flushed, "Sasuke-kun."

"Rukoyo-chan," Sasuke saw her walk past him and grab his hand. He closed his door and followed her upstairs.

Rukoyo unlocked the door and pulled him inside. Sasuke closed the door behind him and kissed her neck. He picked Rukoyo up and pinned her against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun," Rukoyo moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke pulled away put his forehead against hers, "I've waited for this day for as long as I can remember."

Rukoyo smiled, "Me too." She pulled off his jacket, "Last door on the left, my room."

Sasuke put her down and followed her to her room. He pulled off his jacket once they walked in and saw her take off her shirt. Sasuke watched her lay on the bed and he crawled on top of her "Is this your first time?"

She nodded and blushed, "It is."

"Then I'll teach you everything I know," Sasuke unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. He licked and bit at her neck and was satisfied with her moans. He licked down her neck and clasped his mouth around her right breast and massaged the left one.

Rukoyo moaned, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke bit the nub on her right breast and moved his tongue around it. He moved his mouth to the left one and his hand to the right one and felt Rukoyo begin to arc her back. Sasuke pulled his mouth away and licked down the middle of her breast and to her belly button. He looked up at her and she nodded as he pulled away her skirt and panties. He sat up and looked at her, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Rukoyo-chan."

She blushed, "You're only saying that."

Sasuke smiled and licked her neck, "I love you and I have for a long time."

Rukoyo sat up and looked at him, "Really?"

Sasuke licked down to the patch of yellow fuzz and licked her inner thigh, "Really."

Rukoyo blushed, "I love you too."

Sasuke looked up at her, "I'm glad to hear that." Sasuke licked her folds and felt her grip his hair. He continued to lick her folds and clit heard her cries of pleasure fill the room. He licked her entrance and inserted one finger, than another.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Rukoyo cried out.

Sasuke began to move his fingers and continued to lick her folds.

"Sasuke-kun!" Rukoyo cried out again and came for the first time.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and rubbed them against her folds, "How does it feel to come for the first time?"

Rukoyo blushed, "I'm not answering that."

"It felt good then," Sasuke pulled off his shirt and pants.

Rukoyo blushed at the bulge in his boxers, "Are you sure it's going to fit?"

Sasuke nodded, "Of course." Sasuke pulled off his boxers and lay on top of her.

Rukoyo moaned as she felt the tip of his length tap against her.

Sasuke held his staff and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed in and saw her grip the sheets, "Almost there."

Rukoyo bit her lip, "It won't fit."

Sasuke kissed her cheek, "This may hurt, hang onto me."

Rukoyo wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Sasuke pulled what he had inside of her and then thrusted all the way in taking her virginity. He cringed as Rukoyo clawed into his back and saw her start to cry. He wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead, "See, it fit."

"It hurt!" Rukoyo complained.

"Of course it hurts the first time," Sasuke started to thrust slowly and felt her dig her nails deeper into his back.

"Sasuke-kun," Rukoyo licked his cheek.

"Ready?" Sasuke continued to thrust slowly.

Rukoyo nodded.

Sasuke pulled out, "Hands and knees."

Rukoyo blushed and turned over onto her stomach and raised her ass in the air slightly, "Like this?"

Sasuke pushed back in, "Perfect." He started to thrust hard and deep into her and heard her cries of pleasure fill the room.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Rukoyo cried out. She gripped the sheets tightly and couldn't take all the pleasure she was receiving.

Sasuke groaned as he continued to thrust into her and he felt her start to tighten around him, "Rukoyo-chan!"

Rukoyo cried out in pleasure and came. She felt Sasuke's seed fill her up and she laid on the bed panting, "That felt really good."

Sasuke put his hands by her head and held himself up. Sweat was all over their bodies and Sasuke pulled out. He saw her roll over and looked up at him, "You okay?"

Rukoyo blushed and smiled, "I'm okay Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her cheek, "So I guess we're officially dating."

"Yeah but I don't graduate for another few months," Rukoyo sighed.

"It's legal though," Sasuke smiled.

"True," Rukoyo giggled.

**a few weeks later**

"What're you so happy about?" Itachi walked over to Sasuke's office.

Sasuke looked up at him, "Hi Itachi, nothing much."

"Really?" Itachi raised an eye brow.

"Uchiha!" Naruto's voice came from outside his office.

Sasuke stood up and walked up to the door, "Naruto?"

"I said you could _date _my sister, not get her pregnant!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke into a headlock.

"She's pregnant?" Sasuke shouted.

"H-hi Sasuke-kun," Rukoyo was standing near by waving.

Sasuke looked at her and saw the pregnancy test in her hands. He saw the little plus sign to, "How far along around you?"

"I don't know, I'm going to find out right now. Can you come with me please?" Rukoyo asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah but tell Naruto to get off me!"

"Naruto-sama! Don't kill Sasuke-kun!" Rukoyo hit her brother on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Naruto-kun, are you fighting again?" Sakura walked up.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a cheery tone and hugged her. "Where's little Naruto."

"It's Noku Naruto-kun," Sakura corrected him.

"Where is Noku?" Naruto looked around.

"He's in Tsunade's office," Sakura saw him skip away towards her office.

"Thanks," Sasuke sighed.

"Are you okay?" Rukoyo asked.

Sasuke nodded, 'I'm fine."

**The End**

**Me: **Another Lemon complete!

**Rukoyo: **That was interesting.

**Sasuke: **Yup.

**Me: **The next one might be Shikamaru and Temari, not sure.

**Temari: **It should, Shikmaru's lazy.

**Me: **I was going to a teacher theme where you're both teachers.

**Shika: **I don't care.

**Me: **Then I'll do it.

**Naruto: **Thank you for reading. Please **R&R**. She's going to put up one more chapter of **Opposites Attract **before she starts posting for the other ones again.

**Me: **Yup so please be patient!

**Everyone: **Bye now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **Hello people! Another lemon for ya!

**Rukoyo: *reading script and face is all read* **This is embarrassing!

**Sasuke: **Really? I like it.

**Me: **Naruto, disclaimer.

**Naruto: *murmuring* **Kyu-chan doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Sakura: **In this **One-Shot**, Sasuke is twenty five and Rukoyo is twenty one. Please enjoy.

**Rukoyo: *blushing* **I can't believe I'm doing this!

**Let's Go!**

**Please Arrest Me Office Uchiha!**

Sasuke pulled up behind a car he just pulled over and sighed, "Not again." He got out, took out his flash light, and walked over to the car. He shined it into the window and saw his fiancée, Rukoyo, in the driver's seat, "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"Over the speed limit?" Rukoyo joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I just got off, I would have to give you another ticket, this is your tenth speeding ticket."

"You're not gonna give me the ticket are you?" Rukoyo pouted.

Sasuke thought about it, "I don't know."

"Sasuke-kun," Rukoyo whined and got out of the car. "Please, I just paid off the last ticket, don't let me get the other one, I'll do anything?"

"Anything?" Sasuke raised an eye brow.

Rukoyo nodded, "Anything."

Sasuke walked over to his car and checked to make sure everything was off. He put the flash light into the driver's seat and locked the car. He walked back over to Rukoyo's car, "You're lucky no cars go down this road this time of night."

"I know, which is why I said I'll do anything," Rukoyo pulled Sasuke down and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he responded by doing the same. Sasuke lifted her skirt and slipped his hand in the front of her panties, "I'll search you for fun."

Rukoyo bit her lip and moaned, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke inserted two fingers and pumped them in and out, "Nothing in here."

Rukoyo cried out, "That's sexual harassment Officer Uchiha."

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and unbuttoned her shirt, "No it isn't. I'm just frisking you." Sasuke unhooked her bra in the back and lifted it. He massaged her right breast and kissed her neck, "You're going along with this well."

Rukoyo moaned, "Of course."

Sasuke pulled away, "Hold out your wrist."

Rukoyo held out her wrist, "You're not going to arrest me are you?"

Sasuke put a pair of handcuffs around her wrist, "That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Geez Sasuke-kun," Rukoyo whined.

Sasuke opened the back door and climbed in first, "Get in here."

Rukoyo giggled and got in. She closed the door behind her and undid his belt. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member from hiding, "It's been a while since I've seen your dick Sasuke-kun."

"It has," Sasuke leaned against the window on the right side and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Can I Sasuke-kun?" Rukoyo stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke nodded, "Go ahead."

Rukoyo licked the sides, "Your dick taste great."

"Glad you like it," Sasuke groaned and put a hand on her head. "Are you going to swallow?"

Rukoyo licked the head, "Of course." Rukoyo put all of him in her mouth and bobbed her head.

Sasuke groaned and gripped her hair, "You always give the best blow jobs."

Rukoyo pulled him out of her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip, "Have you been getting it from other women?"

"Of course not," Sasuke smiled. "You're my only woman and I wouldn't change that."

"So sweet," Rukoyo put him back in her mouth and bobbed her head.

Sasuke held her head and began to thrust his hips upward. Rukoyo moaned and rubbed herself through her panties. Sasuke noticed and smirked, "Getting horny are we?" He stopped thrusting in her mouth and saw her bob her head faster than before, "Impatient."

Rukoyo licked the sides, "You're throbbing a lot down here Sasuke-kun. I want it."

"You'll get it soon," Sasuke groaned as she wrapped her hand around him and moved it up and down quickly. "Rukoyo-chan, you're really impatient."

Rukoyo giggled, "I know." Rukoyo put all of him in her mouth and felt his load shoot into the back of her throat. Sasuke moaned loudly and so did Rukoyo.

Rukoyo swallowed all of it and sat up, "It tastes great Sasuke-kun."

"We're not done yet Rukoyo-chan," Sasuke sat up and pulled Rukoyo into his lap. He thrusted in without hesitation, held her waist, and kept thrusting as Rukoyo cried out in pleasure.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Rukoyo cried out his name as he hit her G-spot.

Sasuke continued to thrust and grabbed both of her breasts, "Rukoyo-chan you're tightening up."

_I can't believe he's making me come so soon. _Rukoyo began to move her hips with him, "I'm gonna come!"

Sasuke continued to thrusted more and felt her shudder and fall on him, "You came pretty hard."

Rukoyo was panting, "You kept hitting my G-Spot."

"I know," Sasuke grabbed her ass and moved her hips. "I haven't come yet so keep going."

Rukoyo moaned and moved her hips, "Release it all inside."

Sasuke licked her cheek, "Sure thing." Sasuke licked her neck and sucked on the hollow of her neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Rukoyo grinded her hips harder against him and bit her lip. "You'll make me come again if you keep doing that."

"I know," Sasuke licked her ear and nibbled on the lob. He always knew how to make her come several times before he did which made it fun for him to tease her and see her expression.

"Sasuke-kun, you're throbbing," Rukoyo sat up and rode him. "Hurry up."

Sasuke looked at where they were connected, "You're drenched." He put his hands behind his head and watched her ride, "You're tightening up again."

Rukoyo was panting now and she was in pure bliss, "Sasuke-kun! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Sasuke held her waist and thrusted up one time and saw her arch her back. They both came and she fell on him, "Let's get home."

Rukoyo sat up and held out her wrist, "Undo the handcuffs?"

Sasuke took the key out his pocket and undid them, "There you go." He saw Rukoyo climb out and fix her clothes and he got out behind her. He fixed his clothes as well and put his handcuffs in his pocket, "I'll see you at home Mrs. Uchiha."

"We're not married yet," Rukoyo kissed him and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Sasuke held her close and swirled his tongue around hers. Rukoyo didn't feel her body cooling down and just felt it get hotter with the kiss.

Sasuke pulled away and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

She blushed, "I love you too Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke opened her door and saw her get in, "I'll see you at home. I have to stop by the grocery store. We don't have anymore coffee."

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Rukoyo closed her door, started her car, and drove off.

Sasuke got back into his car and followed behind her but turned right instead of left like Rukoyo did towards their apartment.

**Sasuke's Apartment**

Rukoyo walked into Sasuke's pent house on the top floor of their apartment building. She took off her shoes and walked into the bedroom. She walked into the walk-in closet and looked in her secret drawer where she kept her costumes for Halloween parties she goes to and sexy costumes she buys for Sasuke. She pulled out the officer one and giggled, "I'll arrest Sasuke-kun this time." She got undressed completely and saw her panties were drenched.

She blushed and got dressed. Her shorts stopped below her butt and her top stopped below her breast. She had the top two buttons undone exposing her cleavage and she put on her boots. She heard the door downstairs open and close and heard him start to walk upstairs.

"Rukoyo-chan," Sasuke called. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom," Rukoyo called back and stood in the doorway of their closet.

Sasuke walked in and saw Rukoyo in her outfit. He walked over to her and kissed her neck, "Didn't get enough?"

"Of course not," Rukoyo pushed him away gently and unbuttoned his shirt. "You do know sexual harassment is against the law."

"It's not sexual harassment when you like it," Sasuke took off his shirt and grabbed her ass. He kissed her neck again and licked from her jaw to the bottom of neck.

Ruko felt Sasuke pick her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Sasuke carried her to the bed and put her wrist above her head. His tongue found hers and they fought each other for dominance. Sasuke felt Rukoyo's hands go down to his pants and unbutton them and undo his zipper. He heard something click and when he pulled away and saw his right hand was handcuffed to the head board, "Naughty girl."

Rukoyo giggled, "It's only fair." Rukoyo rolled over so she was on top. She undid the last of her buttons on her top and pulled it off exposing her breast. She took off her shorts as well but left the boots on. She climbed on top of him so her folds were on his mouth.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and began to lick her already drenched folds. He used his free hand to massage her breast and gain more moans from her. Rukoyo titled her head back and remembered how jealous she became of Sasuke's past girlfriends and girls he had slept with. They were able to feel his experienced tongue before she could and that made her mad but happy that she was the one that he was going to marry. She looked down at Sasuke and saw his eyes were closed, "Sasuke-kun, you're too good at this."

Sasuke looked up at her and nibbled on her clitoris. He gained a cry of pleasure from her and licked her folds. He slipped his tongue into her cavern and thrusted his tongue in and out. Rukoyo grabbed his hair, "I'm coming!"

Sasuke tightened his grip around her breast and licked her folds again. Rukoyo arched her back and came. She cried out in pleasure and slid back down to his lap, "Sasuke-kun, why are you so good at that?"

Sasuke licked his lips, "I don't know, practice."

Rukoyo glared at him, "Practice with who?"

"You," Sasuke said and saw Rukoyo slid his length into her. "Have you been taking birth control?"

"Yeah, why?" Ruko asked.

"Because I found your birth control tucked underneath your razors in your drawer," Sasuke said.

"Why were you in my drawer in the bathroom?" Ruko pouted.

"My razor stopped working so I had to use one. I looked in your drawer and found it, you haven't taken it in three months babe," Sasuke said.

"I know," Ruko laughed nervously.

"You know your dad said he would kill me if I got you pregnant before our wedding day," Sasuke said.

"I take a pregnancy test the day after we have sex," Ruko said. "So far they're all negative."

"Remove these handcuffs," Sasuke said.

"What will you do if I do?" Ruko smiled.

Sasuke yanked on the cuffs a little, "Remove these and you'll find out."

Ruko pulled the key out from her shorts pockets and freed him from the headboard. Sasuke sat up and turned her onto her side. He kissed her leg and started thrusting. He gained moans of pleasures from her quickly.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Ruko cried out with each thrust.

Sasuke turned her over so she was on her back and continued to thrust, "You're tightening up already."

Ruko titled her bed back and cried out in pleasure as she reached her climax.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her neck as he continued to thrust, "I'm not done yet Ruko-chan."

Ruko wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails in his back, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke groaned in pleasure and quickened his pace. He gripped the sheets above her head tightly. He thrusted one more time and they both came. Sasuke fell on top of her panting, "I think we're done for the night."

Ruko nodded, "I think so too."

**a few weeks later**

"Sasuke-kun," Rukoyo walked into the living room and saw her husband lying on the couch watching TV.

Sasuke looked away from the TV and at her, "Yeah?"

She waved a pregnancy test, "I'm positive."

"You are?" Sasuke sat up.

"I have been for a month, I missed last month and didn't want to believe it so I took another one today when I was suppose to get my period and I'm positive," Ruko smiled. "You're going to be a father in another seven to eight months."

Sasuke walked over to her and picked her up. He kissed her deeply and pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ruko smiled.

**The End**

**Me: **I hoped you liked it.

**Everyone: **Please **R&R**. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **Fufufu, lemon time!

**Neji: **Who's the couple?

**Me: **The couple is, drum roll please!

**Girls: *play drum roll***

**Me: SasuRuko**! Congratulations! It's apart of my **Holiday Lemonade Collection**!

**Naruto: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Uchiha: Mommy kissed Daddy under the Mistletoe **

"Daddy! Daddy! It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up!" a little girl with black eyes and black hair jumped on her parent's bed at seven o' clock in the morning. She had whisker like marks on her cheeks and a huge grin on her face.

A man with the same hair and eyes was lying on his stomach and he groaned, "Sayumi-chan, give Mommy and Daddy a few more hours."

"I can't wait that long!" Sayumi whined. "I want to open presents now."

He groaned again, "Fine."

"Yay!" Sayumi cheered and saw her father sit up. She gave him a big grin and saw him smile and pat her head, "I love you Daddy."

"Daddy loves you to," he kissed her cheek and didn't see his wife next to him. "Where's Mommy?"

"Cooking in the kitchen," Sayumi answered. "She told me we couldn't open presents until you woke up so I came to wake you up."

"Alright then," he got out of bed and picked up his youngest child. "Let's go eat and then we'll open presents."

"Daddy!" Sayumi whined.

He laughed and walked downstairs to see his five other kids sitting around the table with his wife standing at the stove, "Morning everyone."

"Morning Dad," the five kids at the table said in unison.

"Morning Sasuke-kun," the woman standing at the stove smiled at him and her blonde hair was down her back. Her blue eyes were as bright as usual and she had the same whisker marks on her cheeks as three of her kids.

"Hi Naruko-chan," Sasuke kissed her cheek and put Sayumi in her high chair. "So who put their baby sister up to waking me up this early in the morning?"

Four of the kids pointed to a boy with spiky blonde hair and black eyes, "Raizu did!"

"Why are you blaming me?" Raizu whined and pouted and looked exactly like his mother when she pouted.

"But you did tell me to go wake up Daddy," Sayumi admitted.

"Sayumi!" Raizu cried out. "I thought you loved your Nii-sama?"

"I do love Nii-sama," Sayumi smiled.

"She's too cute to get mad at," a girl sitting next to her kissed her little sisters cheek and smiled. She had red hair that was short and spiky with black eyes and whisker birth marks on her cheeks.

"You're right," Raizu said and saw his mother and father put their plates in front of them. "Eggs and pancakes!"

"Be sure to eat everything," Naruko sat in her seat and saw Sasuke sit next to her. "We'll open presents afterward."

**a few hours later**

"Uncle Naruto!" Sayumi cheered.

"Shh," Naruto smiled as his niece and saw Sasuke was asleep on the couch.

"What are you about to do?" Naruko asked.

"This," Naruto picked up Naruko and Sasuke's dog, Chu, and held it in front of Sasuke's face.

"If you have that dog lick me, you're dead," Sasuke said and opened his eyes with the Sharingan activated.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto laughed and patted Chu. "Merry Christmas!"

Sasuke sat up, "Merry Christmas." Sasuke saw Sakura holding her new born and their other kids already playing with their cousins, "Hey Sakura, how is she?"

"She's good," Sakura smiled and saw Naruto pick up his daughter.

"Sarui-chan," Naruto kissed her cheek and heard her giggle.

"She's so cute," Naruko held her niece's hand. "She's two months now?"

"Yup, she's two months old today," Sakura smiled.

"Mom! Dad!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruko looked up to see their oldest son with their oldest niece holding mistletoe over their heads.

Naruto giggled and kissed Sakura and Naruko kissed Sasuke.

"Ew! Mommy kissed Daddy under the mistletoe," Sayumi said and the younger ones chimed in.

Naruto pulled away and laughed, "They'll understand some day."

"Yup," Sasuke said and kissed Naruko's cheek.

**later that night**

"Cinnamon bath wash?" Sasuke asked as he watched his wife sit in his lap in their tub.

"Yup," Naruko smiled. "It fits the holidays."

Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, "It does. The kids really liked their presents."

"Yeah, and they enjoyed playing with their cousins," Naruko smiled and giggled when Sasuke kissed her cheek. "What is it?"

"You haven't mentioned your present," Sasuke asked.

"My necklace?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, how do you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"I love it," Naruko kissed his cheek and rested against him. "I have another present to give you."

"Does it involve clothes?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko giggled, "No."

"Then I'll gladly accept," Sasuke kissed the sweet spot on her neck and heard her moan. "So are we trying for another baby or not?"

"I don't think so," Naruko replied. "I'm happy with the six we have."

"So am I but I'm still not wearing a condom," Sasuke licked her neck and let his hands massage her breast.

Naruko moaned, "Ever since that time when I finally let you go bare back you won't go back."

"I stop using condoms the moment you said 'I do' sixteen years ago," Sasuke said and heard her giggle. "What is it?"

"Just reminded me of one of the happiest days of my life," Naruko looked at him and saw him blush a little. "The best day of my life at the very top was the day we met."

"I was seventeen, you were fifteen," Sasuke began to reminisce. "I had come over to Naruto's house to help him study for this math test we had and you were sitting on the couch reading a magazine. You looked up, saw me, turned as red as Kushina's hair. I blushed a little, Naruto introduced us and we started dating two months later secretly, then publicly, Naruto almost killed me, but then we continued to date until you became my fiancé seventeen years ago today."

"You remember," Naruko blushed.

"Of course, it's one of the happiest days of my life," Sasuke smiled.

"Cheesy," Naruko whined.

"You still love me though," Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"I do," Naruko kissed him and their teeth parted to allow each of their tongues to explore each other's mouths.

Sasuke's hand played with her breast and continued to let his tongue dance with Naruko's. Without parting away from each other, Naruko turned around so she was facing him completely and straddle Sasuke. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned when Sasuke's hands rubbed down her back and massaged the small of her back.

Sasuke pulled away and licked her neck as his hands traveled away from her lower back and to her thighs. He leaned back against the edge of the tub and rested his arms on the edge. He saw his wife blush and he laughed, "You've done it before, and it is my Christmas present after all."

"You're right," Naruko positioned his hardened member at her entrance and slowly inserted him.

"It's amazing how you stayed the same after having six kids," Sasuke moaned when she began to ride him slightly.

Naruko bit her lip as she rode him slowly, "Does it matter now?"

"Not really, just interesting," Sasuke held her waist. "A little more Naruko-chan."

Naruko nodded and began to ride a little more and for support she put her hands on the lower part of his abs, "It's amazing how your abs still look the same when you're almost an old man."

"I'm not that old," Sasuke complained. "I'm thirty nine."

"Old," Naruko couldn't help but laugh at him pouting. "You're too cute Sasuke-kun," Naruko kissed his cheek but yelped when he picked her up and stepped out of the tub and sat her on the counter in the bathroom. "Sasuke-kun?"

"So Mrs. Uchiha," Sasuke began to thrust on his own and heard her cry out in pleasure, "you think your husband is old?"

Naruko bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. A moan escaped her mouth every now and then but Sasuke helped her keep her voice down so their kids wouldn't hear, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stopped thrusting when he heard the way she said his name and pulled out, "Bend over."

Naruko listened and bent over against the counter and cried out in pleasure when he went back in and began thrusting into her again. Slapping of skin against skin filled their bathroom and Naruko's muffled moans mixed with Sasuke's low groans.

Sasuke knew he had Naruko under submission when she was at the point of needing him until she climaxed at least several times. Sasuke realized this after he had her move in with him when she entered the university in their city.

For several hours, Sasuke enjoyed his Christmas present and Naruko didn't have any problems with it. She was able to maintain her voice for the entire time until when she came for the last time; all her kids walked in and saw Daddy on top of Mommy.

**one year later**

"No, stay away!" Sayumi was holding Sasuke back with three of her older siblings

"What're you doing, I just want to hug your mom?" Sasuke looked at his kids.

"Last time you 'just hugged mom' she had a baby!" Raizu whined.

Naruko giggled as she held her newborn son in her arms.

Sasuke looked at Naruko and saw her smile. He couldn't help but smile back and kiss her cheek, "Only our family."

"Only our family," Naruko kissed his cheek and heard the kids start to protest over Daddy's closeness to Mommy.

**The End**

**Me: **Cute ending to me.

**Sasuke: **Thank you for reading. Please **R&R**.

**Me: **Sasuke, you're rushing me!

**Everyone: **Bye! Until next time!

**Me: **Happy Holidays everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: **Hello everyone! Thank you for being so awesome and staying subscribed to my multiple stories! I don't own **Naruto; **Naruto is owned by **Masashi Kishimoto**. I had this idea while looking at a photo on my wall and it says:

**Silence is Golden; Duct Tape is Silver**

"Neji-kun," Tenten called as she walked into his apartment. She saw the lights were on and heard the TV and took her shoes off at the door and hung up her coat. She put her keys on the rack by the door and walked into the living room and saw Neji standing in the kitchen in a towel, "Just got out the shower?"

Neji didn't turn around as he continued to cook his ramen.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten noticed the headphones in and rolled her eyes. She kissed his cheek and saw him smile at her and she walked down the hall to his office. She walked in and saw his manga panels spread out on the table and she walked over and blushed, "Neji! I said all of this last night!"

Neji was an adult manga artist and Tenten didn't particularly hate his job, she just hated it when he would use what she said during sex for the dialogue. He never drew her which was good but she characters personality resembled here. She started reading the manga from the top of the table and was halfway down when Neji walked in with a medium sized bowl of ramen and his headphones around his neck.

"Like it?" Neji asked as he slurped up some ramen.

"You used what I said last night," Tenten whined.

Neji smiled, "You know I always use what you say. You're a big part of my manga series."

Tenten blushed, "Whatever. So why did you call me over?"

"I have to finish eating first," Neji sat at a small desk against the wall and put his bowl down.

"This was the last chapter to your Midnight Affairs Volume Sixteen right?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking about doing a few chapters that involve props."

Tenten glared at him, "What kind of props?"

Neji didn't answer and finished eating a few minutes later. Neji stood up and put his iPod and headphones on the table next to the bowl and looked at Tenten, "Duct tape."

"What?" Tenten shouted. "Where exactly is this duct tape going?"

"Here," Neji ran a thumb over her mouth and held her wrist, "and here."

Tenten glared at him and blushed, "What're you trying to say."

"Nothing," Neji smiled. "You know I love hearing your voice," Neji kissed her neck and put his hands underneath her skirt.

Tenten put her hands against his chest and bit her lip, "N-Neji-kun."

Neji licked her neck and nibbled on her ear lobe, "Yes?"

She blushed, "I'll do it."

Neji kissed her cheek, "Great." Neji sat down in his chair where he had an unfinished panel and opened his drawers, "Where did it put it?" Neji moved stuff around and found a brand new roll of duct tape, "Found it."

Tenten tied up her hair and got undressed, "This is the first and last time we're using props."

"Aw," Neji pouted. "Fine," Neji walked over to her and saw her hold out her wrist. He wrapped the duct tape around her wrist but not tightly and saw she was blushing again, "You're too cute Tenten-chan." Neji pressed his lips against her and finished wrapping her wrist and pulled away, "I already looked up ways to get duct tape off without hurting people so don't worry."

Tenten nodded and saw Neji put the duct tape over her mouth and saw Neji drop his towel. She saw how hard he was and glared at him.

"Yeah, I've been fantasizing since you got here," Neji cleaned off a desk and had Tenten bend over against it. He sat in the chair in front of it and spread her lips so he could get a better view and heard her complain. He chuckled and blew on it and saw her shiver and start to get even more wet than she was. He continued to blow until she moved her hips and responded but sticking his tongue into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Tenten moaned and her eyes widen when Neji inserted a finger into her ass and she looked over her shoulder at him.

Neji pulled away and licked her folds, "I wanted to try anal today."

Tenten shook her head since they've never done it and even though she'd had boyfriends before, they never did anal.

Neji stood up, "Don't worry; I'll do that later once I use my favorite part." Neji rubbed the tip of his ten inches and pushed all the way in and began thrusting. He heard Tenten moan with each thrust and saw her grip the edge of the desk tightly. He put a hand by her head and saw Tenten bury her face in her arm. Neji put one hand on her waist as he continued to thrust deep into her. He licked her ear and felt her shiver underneath him. He nibbled on his ear as he began to pick up speed and thrust harder.

Neji felt her start to tighten up around her, "Ready?"

Tenten nodded and began pulling at the duct tape on her wrist.

Neji held her wrist and put his mouth by her ear, "Not yet."

Tenten looked at him with pleading eyes and she saw Neji blush.

Neji smirked, "Not yet Tenten-chan." Neji thrust into her one more time and they both came. Tenten laid out on the desk panting and felt Neji turn her around onto her back. She watched him pull out and whined.

"Alright then," Neji pulled away the duct tape slowly from her mouth and then removed it from her wrist.

Tenten got on her knees in front of him and put all of him in her mouth without hesitation and bobbed her head. Neji was shocked, "T-Tenten-chan?"

Tenten continued to bob her head and rub her tongue against him.

Neji sat in the chair and titled his head back. He put a hand on her head, "Tenten-chan's blow job." Neji and Tenten did a lot of positions but she'd never given him a blow job which explained Neji's bliss. Neji grabbed her hair, "Tenten-chan, I'm coming!"

Tenten felt Neji shoot his load into the back of her throat and she swallowed all of it. She pulled away and licked her lip, "You came quicker than I thought."

"It's the first time you've given me a blow job," Neji said.

Tenten giggled, "I'm glad you liked it."

Neji scratched his cheek.

**a few months later**

Tenten walked into Neji's office again and saw the lights were off, "That's rare." She flipped on the light and saw the panels were out on the table again but there was only one letter per panel and some of Tenten's favorite anime characters were holding up the letters. She walked over to it and read it, "Will you marry me Haruno Tenten?"

Neji hugged her from behind and opened a small black box with a diamond ring in it, "Will you?"

Tenten felt tears in her eyes and she covered her mouth and gasped, "Neji-kun."

Neji put the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Tenten hugged him and pressed her lips against him, "I love you too."

Neji picked her up and heard her giggled, "So what do you think of the panels?"

"I can't believe you remembered _all _my favorite anime characters," Tenten said.

"What're you talking about? We use to watch all those animes together," Neji smiled.

**The End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **Hello! I had to write a Yaoi fan fic because my favorite Yaoi manga hasn't updated in a while and I'm dying for some Yaoi!

**Sakura: **This is a **SasuNaru **fanfiction so if you don't like, don't read.

**Naruko: **Kyu-sama doesn't own **Naruto**. The characters rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Everyone: **Enjoy!

**Boyfriend and Boyfriend**

_"Pervert! Idiot! Stupid!"_

The words still ran in the young man's head as he sat on the backyard patio of his house. He was staring up at the sky and continued to think about what he lover had said to him before he left for his mission. He had kind of messed up by having sex with his lover when his lover clearly said no sex because of his duty as a teacher and how it was affecting his work.

"It was so hard to resist, Naruto just looked so desirable the first time being covered in bath jelly and looking so innocent," he grinned at the memory of teasing Naruto during his vulnerable state thanks to the adult bath jelly he'd bought. He felt something glaring at him and when he slowly looked over his shoulder, he saw Naruto standing there with an annoyed look on his face, "N-Naruto?"

"Just what were you think about?" Naruto asked in annoyed tone.

Sasuke jumped up quickly, "It's not what you think!"

Naruto's eyes caught sight of the hard-on in his robes, "What is it then, teme?"

Sasuke saw the evil aura emanating off Naruto and he put his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry."

"Honestly," Naruto folded his arms. "I have to grade papers tonight so don't do anything funny. Understand?"

"Yes," Sasuke laughed nervously as Naruto walked towards their bedroom where Naruto was sleeping on their bed and Sasuke was sleeping on the futon. He watched Naruto slam the door and Sasuke pouted, "Naru-chan."

**A Few Hours Later**

Sasuke sat quietly in the living room as he watched Naruto continue to grade papers. Naruto had neglected to put on a shirt since Sasuke didn't wash today so Naruto was left wearing a pair of Sasuke's sweatpants and his glasses. His hair hadn't spiked back up yet from his bath so it was flat against his head and Sasuke was having trouble staying where he was.

Naruto rubbed his neck and a quiet moan escaped his mouth as he did. He opened his eyes and it was obvious he was tired at the way his eyes were only half open and looking down at the large stack of papers he'd already halfway completed.

Sasuke gulped as he watched Naruto and he couldn't help but want to watch Naruto succumb to him. He wanted Naruto to call his name, respond to his touch, come apart beneath him but Naruto was still mad about the whole incident with the bath jelly, which was also their first time together.

"Sasuke," Naruto stacked his papers by class periods and didn't look over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Sasuke snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked above Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto turned his face to the side slightly and a faint blush was on his cheeks, "Sorry for getting so angry with you."

"Huh?" Sasuke watched Naruto turn around and face him fully on as the blush on his cheeks became brighter.

"I was wondering…" Naruto scratched his cheek. "I was wondering…if we could do it properly…this time."

Sasuke blinked several times, "Huh?"

Naruto felt a small twinge of annoyance, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "Sat it properly."

Naruto blushed, "You bastard. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Do I now?" Sasuke teased. "I'm 'stupid' so I can't really comprehend what you're saying, please say it properly Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed even more as he looked away and mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke sat in front of Naruto on the floor.

"I want to have sex with you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and looked at Sasuke and saw the perverted look on his face. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke picked up Naruto and swung him over his shoulder, "We'll use the bed this time!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto complained as Sasuke carried him away and into their bedroom. Sasuke threw Naruto down onto the bed and before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke's mouth was on his. Naruto succumbed easily and felt his whole body begin to react just to the kiss.

Sasuke ran his hand across Naruto's stomach and chest and pinched Naruto's nipple causing it to stand up and he ran his other hand up Naruto's arm to his hands.

Naruto continued to be lost in the sensation but he was snapped out of it when he felt something tighten around his wrist. His eyes shot open and he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. He looked above his head and saw Sasuke had tied Naruto's wrist to the headboard so that left Naruto completely vulnerable.

"Sasuke, untie me!" Naruto demanded but his voice wasn't very convincing.

"I don't think I will, I like you like this," Sasuke stuck out his tongue and ran it against Naruto's neck and felt his shiver beneath him. Sasuke ran his tongue down from Naruto's neck, across his chest, down his stomach, and to the edge of his sweat pants. "I wonder how many times you've masturbated since that time in the bath."

Naruto blushed, "What are you saying? I'm a teacher; I don't have time to be thinking about lewd things like that."

"But Sensei," Sasuke looked up at him as he pulled away Naruto's pants and briefs, "you're reacting like this, it's pretty lewd."

Naruto's face flushed red, "Don't say stuff like that!"

Sasuke chuckled and gripped Naruto's length, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Sasuke put all of Naruto in his mouth and began to move his head and he felt Naruto arch his back. Sasuke held down his waist and continued to do his work as Naruto struggled to keep his voice back.

"Sa…Sasu…ke!" Naruto continued to become undone as Sasuke continued performing and he couldn't handle it.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw the look on his face of pure bliss. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto out of his mouth, "Sensei, you look very tempting right now."

Naruto continued to pant and started to whine, "Sasuke-kun."

"Hm? 'Sasuke-kun'? Heh, that's a first," Sasuke sat up and pulled off his shirt to reveal his muscles and the scars he'd received over the year from past missions. Sasuke pulled off his own pants and boxers and climbed on top of Naruto. He put two fingers in Naruto's mouth and watched Naruto begin to use his tongue to play with them.

Naruto sucked on Sasuke's fingers and when he looked up at Sasuke, he saw his cheeks begin to turn pink as the perverted look already on Sasuke's face continued to grow.

"That's good," Sasuke pulled his fingers out and lifted Naruto's waist slightly. He rubbed the two fingers of Naruto's entrance and he saw the shock on his face. He smirked as he slowly slid in one finger and watched Naruto tremble with pleasure. "I have to get you prepared first, it's been a while since I was last in here," Sasuke slid in another finger and Naruto cried out when he began to move them. "I'd put in more but I don't think you're ready yet."

Naruto titled his head back and bite his lip as Sasuke continued to move his fingers constantly. Naruto watched Sasuke's other hand slid up Naruto's body from his waist and towards his wrist. Sasuke swiftly untied Naruto and pulled Naruto up so he was sitting in his lap. "

"Put your arms around my neck," Sasuke ordered and watched Naruto listen. He pulled out his fingers and what happened next shocked Sasuke.

Naruto licked Sasuke's lip and the look in his eyes and face added to the affect, "Sasuke-kun, I want it. Hurry already."

Sasuke looked down so his eyes were shadowed but the smirk was clear on his face, "Why are you so cute, Naru-chan?"

Naruto felt Sasuke lift him up and Naruto cried out when Sasuke shoved all the way in quickly and came instantly. Naruto opened his eyes after getting over his release and saw some of his release on Sasuke's face. He watched Sasuke wiped his face and lick some of it off his hand, "Sasuke, I can't keep going."

"That's no good," Sasuke smirked and lay Naruto back on the bed. "I'll have to help you build your stamina for sex," Sasuke began to thrust into Naruto and he watched Naruto begin to react.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto grabbed the sheets tightly as he continued to be consumed by the pure bliss Sasuke was putting him through.

Sasuke put his hands by Naruto's head as he continued to thrust. Sasuke saw Naruto was already gone and he enjoyed the fact that Naruto was so far gone by what Sasuke was doing. He propped himself up on his right elbow and used his left hand to grab Naruto's length and pumped his hand.

Naruto watched Sasuke continue to violate his length, "S-Sasuke. I can't take it."

"Learn how to control yourself," Sasuke watched Naruto's face of bliss as he continued to beat his hand against him. "You're so cute, Naru-chan, it just makes me want to do more to you," Sasuke watched Naruto release against his stomach and pant heavily as he looked up at Sasuke with lust filled eyes.

Sasuke chuckled, "That's two times since we started, I haven't come once Naruto. Save some energy for me will you?" Sasuke watched Naruto sit up and lick Sasuke's lip and slid his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and they both swirled their tongues around each other's.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back onto the bed and sat up with a dark look in his eyes.

"Naru-chan?" Sasuke watched Naruto place his hands on Sasuke's lower abs and begin to ride him. Sasuke titled his head back as Naruto took control of him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and watched Naruto rise up and down against him.

Sasuke bit his lip and groaned and continued to enjoy Naruto's treatment and his cries of pleasure.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's knees behind him and continued to ride faster and harder.

Sasuke began to thrust his hips upward and put his hands underneath Naruto's knees and lifted him. He felt himself begin to reach the end and his panting became more harsh and his groans louder, "Naru-chan."

"Together," Naruto looked down at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke thrust only a few more times before he brought Naruto down one more time and they both came at the same time.

**a few days later**

Sasuke panted heavily as he lay on the tatami mat in their dojo, "Na-Naru-chan, I can't keep going. After an ANBU mission and coming home to sex every night, I'm exhausted."

"And you complained about my energy," Naruto panted heavily. "I'll have to help you build more stamina," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke glared at him, "You're stealing my words now."

**The End**

**Me: **Aw! So cute!

**Naruko: **Thank you for reading, please **RR&S**.

**Girls: **Bye!


End file.
